


My Lover's Brother

by turnonmyheels



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie finds herself between the Riggins brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover's Brother

The sound of the toilet flushing wakes Jackie up. She cracks open an eye and looks at the clock; it takes a lifetime for her eyes to focus enough to read 5:30 am. Too early. Too early for any day of the week, much less a Saturday. She rolls over and spoons behind the man warming her bed. He's big and solid in her arms, with warm skin and tiny hairs on the back of his neck, tickling her nose. She scrunches up her face--it itches--and sighs when he reaches one arm behind him to give her a little hug. She doses off almost immediately, warm and content, knowing she's got nothing to do all day long.

"Mama? Why does Billy Riggins get to spend the night and Tim Riggins don't? Tim's a whole lot more fun." Jackie jerks awake, clutching the sheets to cover her nudity and sits up. The clock reads 6:15 am. Billy farts in his sleep and rolls toward her. Jackie wrestles with the bedding enough to make sure Billy will stay covered and wraps the sheet around herself.

"Bo, honey, why don't you go to the living room? I need to put on my robe and I'll be right there." She's out of the bed clutching the sheet around her, searching frantically for her robe. It's not on the floor, it's not on the dresser; the bathroom maybe? She turns toward the bathroom but Bo's standing in the doorway holding up her robe. "Thank you, baby. Living room, now."

Bo goes and Jackie sits on the side of the bed, covering her face with her hands. Why _does_ Billy get to spend the night and Tim doesn't? What can she say? How can she tell her little boy that his mama's a bad person? How can she tell him she took advantage of a kid but can't find a way to let him go, so she's taking the older model? The only thing that makes Billy a better choice is his age. Emotionally, he's as immature as Tim. He barely makes enough money to get by, raising his little brother on beer, sports, and Playboy. What is she doing, letting a man like that into her life? Into her son's life? Letting her son see him in her bed, when just a few months ago his baby brother was the one occupying it?

Jackie takes a deep breath and stands up. The sheet floats to the floor as she finds her socks, sleep pants, bra, and a shirt. Each piece of clothing she puts on makes what just happened seem more surreal. This can't be her life. Moving to Dillon was supposed to be a fresh start, a chance to grab something better. Not shacking up with the neighbors. Snorting, Jackie shakes her head, looking back toward the bed. Billy hasn't moved. Tim would have been up and out the window when the toilet flushed.

Seems this new life of hers has just as many mistakes as her old life. They're just different kinds.

Bo's on the couch watching something with bad animation and colors that make her eyes bleed. He's wrapped up in the couch throw and eating dry cereal out of the box. His hair has more cow licks than flat places and when he looks up at her and smiles her heart feels too big for her chest and her stomach twists in knots.

Bo's more important than anything.

"You want some waffles?"

A grin splits his face and tiny bits of cereal fly out of his mouth when he says, "yes!" and pumps his fist, just like Tim taught him.

Jackie runs her fingers through Bo's hair, kisses the top of his head, and goes to the pantry, looking for the waffle iron, Bisquick and the oil. Eggs come from the refrigerator and she has to detour back for the milk, forgotten the first time. She's mixing the batter, pale beige and getting sticky, when she sees a bright red truck pull in the Riggins' driveway. Looks like Tim was out all night with that crippled friend of his. She can't believe how relieved she is that he was out with that boy instead of one of the dozens of girls she's seen come in and out of that house since she broke it off with him.

Bo pads into the kitchen when he hears the familiar sizzle of the first waffle hitting hot iron, and puts the cereal box back in the pantry. He wraps his arms around her hips and hugs her - just like that Jackie's arms automatically wrap around him and she wonders how much longer it'll be before he's too cool to cuddle with his mom. Bo wiggles away too soon for her taste and gets his own glass of milk.

Bo chugs it down and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. One of the truck doors slams catching Bo's attention. "Tim Riggins!" Bo shouts and nearly drops his glass. "He's been gone forever! I'm gonna ask him if he wants waffles for breakfast." And Bo's gone, out the door quicker than lightning and all Jackie can think is Tim's been gone for days?

She has the first waffle ready for Bo and the second one is nearly finished by the time Bo literally drags Tim inside. "Bo, I don't think your mom wants company this early."

"Don't be stupid, Tim Riggins! Mom doesn't mind, do you, Mom?" Bo's face is so bright and happy: there's no way she can say no. It wouldn't matter much if she did, though, because Bo hasn't stopped talking since they came in the door. "Where've you been? You didn't play in the game Friday night. I couldn't find your number anywhere and I looked all night! And they never said your name! Where were you, Tim Riggins? Did you know the Panthers almost lost without you? It was a _real_ close game ..."

Tim didn't play in the game? How could she and Billy have been there and not noticed _that?_ She plates the second waffle, setting it in front of Tim and pours the batter for the third. Tim isn't answering, he's just letting Bo ramble on and on while he helps himself to a glass of milk, grabbing a fistful of silverware for him and Bo. He sets the butter on the table and pulls the syrup out of the cabinet over the stove, making himself completely at home.

"Breathe, Bo," Tim says, sitting down next to her son. "You've gotta breathe if you wanna talk that much." He slathers his waffle in butter and syrup then eats half of it in what looks like one bite. "S'good, Jackie, thanks," he says around his waffle.

Bo grins up at her around his own waffle and echoes Tim. "S'good mom. Thanks."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, boys," she teases. Tim steals a piece of waffle from Bo, who squawks, grinning, while Jackie starts mixing another batch of batter. She's forgotten how much Tim eats. "Go ahead and eat that other waffle Tim, I'm making more."

"Thanks, Jackie. I haven't had a decent meal all week." There's her opening but Bo beats her to it.

"Why not? Where you been, Tim Riggins?"

Tim drains his glass of milk and heads to the fridge for more. "I've been in Mexico, helping out a friend." He brings the milk back to the table and fills Bo's glass and his own before sitting down and starting on his second waffle.

"Why'd you miss the game?" Bo's practically vibrating with eagerness.

"Cause I quit the team."

Bo's gasp covers Jackie's and she's glad they can't see her face. Tim quit the team?

"Why'd you do that?"

"Cause the new coach is an as-" Tim catches himself. "The new coach is a jerk." He swirls a piece of waffle in a puddle of melted butter and syrup, then pops it in his mouth. "And there's more important things than football."

"Really?" Bo's hanging on Tim's every word. She's forgot how much he loves Tim, all lit up from the inside just from sitting next to him. How has she forgotten that? "What's more important than football?"

"Friends." There's no hesitation at all when he answers.

Jackie's bedroom door opens and all three of them hear Billy go to the bathroom and slam the door shut behind him. Tim's expression closes off and he mutters something under his breath about his brother the asshole and it occurs to her that she's the reason Tim's been gone for a week and his brother, his _guardian_ didn't realize it. Her stomach ties itself in knots all over again.

"Looks like I've gotta go. Thanks for breakfast, Jackie." Tim ruffles Bo's hair. "I'll see you, big man." He's out the door and inside his own house by the time the toilet flushes and Billy walks in the kitchen wearing only his boxers and a frown.

"Why're y'all making so much damn noise this early?"

"Mom's making waffles! And Tim Riggins is back home!"

Billy sits in the chair Tim just left and eats the remains of his waffle. He gets in three bites before Jackie sees his face change, actually hearing what Bo said. "He's back? Where the hell has he been?"

"Mexico," Bo says around a mouthful of waffle.

"Bo, how many times to do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Jackie says and finally sits down to eat. "Apparently," Jackie pours the syrup over her waffle, "he's been gone for a week." She picks up her knife and fork and cuts her waffle into bite sized pieces. "And he quit the team."

"The hell you say," Billy says, and he's up and out the door, crossing the street barefoot, in nothing but his underwear.

Jackie chews slowly and decides it's time to make some changes in her life.

~*~

The pavement feels icy beneath his bare feet and Billy wishes he'd had enough sense to put on some clothes before running after Tim. He's covered in goose bumps by the time he reaches the door, the knob is freezing in his hand and he can't wait to get in out of the chilly autumn morning but the knob doesn't turn and the door doesn't open, he walks into it face first and that? Is all he can take.

"Open the door, you little shit." He's yelling his head off and pounding on the door with both fists. It's too damn early for this and if Tim doesn't open the door and he has to go back to Jackie's and find his keys? Billy's going to kill him. "God damn it Tim, open the door and let me in!" He's not even pretending to knock any longer, he's punching now and when the door opens, he can't pull his punch in time and knocks Tim right in the jaw.

Tim staggers back a few steps, rubbing his jaw and glaring up at Billy through his hair. Billy flexes his aching knuckles and slams the door shut.

"You and me need to talk." Tim turns and walks away, Billy grabs his arm and spins him around. "I said you and me need to talk."

Tim wrenches his arm out of Billy's grasp and shoves back at him. "You need to learn how to talk with your mouth and not your hands."

It's warm inside the house, Billy's chill bumps have faded but now he's freezing from the inside out. Last time he heard those words his mama was saying them to his daddy. She walked out the door not long after that and never came back. He takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face, getting mad at Tim ain't never worked and it's not gonna work now. He's got to come at this from a different angle.

"I didn't mean to knock you in the head."

Tim snorts and stares out the window.

"We need to talk Tim, you can't just disappear for a week and not say a word to me about it." Tim's clenching his jaw and his face is getting red and Billy knows he hasn't found the right angle.

"I left a note, you know. On the fridge? The one that hasn't had food in a couple weeks?" Billy's insides freeze a little bit more. Since Tim found out about him and Jackie he hadn't spent much time at home -- usually long enough to grab some clean clothes every couple of days -- but surely, surely, he'd bought the kid something to eat or left him some money? "Guess you'd have to be here to know that."

"Now, I know I haven't-"

"Billy, if you want to talk to me why don't you put on some clothes? It's not a lot of fun looking at the hickey my ex gave you." Tim pokes a love bite on Billy's pec. "Looks fresh, y'all have a good time last night? Do you cover her mouth so she won't wake up Bo when she comes? I always did."

No, matter of fact he hadn't thought about that, all he'd thought about was how good she felt coming all over his dick. Tim turns on his heel and walks off, straight to his bedroom and slams the door shut. It's too fucking early for this. Billy starts a pot of coffee and takes a quick shower to wash off last night's sex. By the time he's dressed and back in the kitchen Tim's changed his clothes and sitting at the bar, cup of coffee by his elbow, reading the re-cap of Friday night's game in the paper.

"When'd Coach Taylor come back?"

Tim's giving him an easy opening and he's man enough to take it. Billy pours a cup of coffee for himself -- black, there's no cream or sugar to be found -- and sits on the stool next to Tim. "Early this week. Things aren't getting any better though. He benched Saracen and Smash 'bout all game."

"I _can_ read, you know."

Billy wants to knock him on the back of his head for using that tone of voice, but he's got no right and he knows it. "Who'd you go to Mexico with?? Your truck's been here all week."

"Street said he found some kind of miracle cure to get him walking again and I wouldn't let him go alone."

"That's the dumbest damn thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah." Tim blows his hair out of his face and sips his coffee. "Me'an Lyla finally talked him out of it."

That's news, Billy didn't think Lyla was speaking to either one of them. "Lyla went with you?"

"Nah. She came down later."

Tim sips his coffee and that's the end of that conversation. The light's flashing on the answering machine so Billy leans across the counter and hits play. Joanne Street sounding tired and scared asking if Tim's seen Jason. The school asking if Tim's sick. Pam Garrity wondering if anyone knows where Lyla is. The school again saying his eligibility was in danger. The cable company saying the bill's overdue. Hang-ups, telemarketers, more collection calls, another call from the school. Billy deletes the messages after they play, each one adding another level of tension in the room. Billy's been fucking up, he knows it. Tim's been fucking up, he knows it too.

"So." Billy sips his coffee. "You gonna try to get back on the team?"

"I reckon." The front door opens and Jackie steps inside, closing it softly behind her. "You gonna buy some groceries and pay some bills?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna quit shacking up with my ex and spend some time at home?"

"Yes, he is." Jackie says and Tim spins around on his stool, obviously startled by her presence. "And Tim, you can spend time with Bo again, if you want."

"Now, wait a minute Jackie--" Billy protests but Jackie interrupts.

"I'm making some changes in my life, starting with the two of you, and this ... thing, going on between us." Jackie walks around to the other side of the bar, nose wrinkling at the mess and the odor of week-old garbage. "Billy, I can't keep seeing you, it's bad for Bo. It's bad for me, and it's bad for your relationship with Tim."

"Now look, Jackie--" Tim starts but Jackie cuts him off too.

"No arguing. We're all going to be responsible grown-ups and do the right thing here." She opens cabinets until she finds the one with the cups and takes a mug down off the shelf. She looks inside it, wrinkles her nose and washes it in the sink before filling it with coffee. "Bo's at a friend's house the rest of the day and the three of us are going to sit right here and figure out what the right thing is and do it." She sips her coffee and looks calmly between them.

Billy looks over at Tim and finds him looking right back, a confused expression on his face. Billy arches a brow back in agreement.

A Riggins? Doing the right thing? Jackie is obviously insane.

~*~

Tim sips from his coffee cup to hide his smirk as Jackie starts laying down the law. He'd forgot how damn bossy she is.

"The two of you have got to stop drinking so much. I don't like Bo being around drunks. It's okay if you have a beer or a glass of wine with dinner or something, but no more sitting around getting wasted watching TV. It's a bad influence on him and I'm not having it. Tim? Are you paying attention, 'cause this is for you too." Jackie opens the cabinet under the sink and rummages around until she comes up with some cleaning supplies. "I'm not going to let you drink in front of Bo at all, you're under-age and he admires you so much - it's got to be giving him bad ideas. I just know he's going to grow up to be a teen-age alcoholic. Between his father, my ex-boyfriend, and the two of you ..."

Tim quits paying attention when Jackie starts in on sleep-over arrangements -- there won't be any unless Bo is sleeping somewhere else. She's got the dishwasher loaded and has moved on to scrubbing down the counter top. Tim guesses as long as her hands are busy she'll never stop talking. Billy looks like he'd be happy if a hole opened up in the floor and swallowed him up: if Jackie thinks she's going to convert one brother to being a good boyfriend with just a talking to, the other waiting patiently – hell, _happily_ \-- for babysitting duties… Man is she barking up the wrong family. Tim knows he's not any better at it than Billy, but at least he _tried_. Well. Half-assed trying, anyway. It's not his fault he's 'too young'. Billy's already raised one kid, badly, and he's damned sure not looking to raise another. If she hasn't figured that out, then she's more naïve than ever Tim thought. Including that whole pacifist thing.

Billy's eyes have glazed over; he's watching Jackie move around the kitchen, leaving it a little cleaner as she goes. The sway of her hips mesmerize Tim and when she bends over, digging for something at the bottom of the fridge, he lets the world around him fade away as he admires the view. She may be a mom in her thirties, but Jackie's got a rockin' bod. Billy nudges Tim with his elbow and when Tim looks over at him, eyes meeting, everything clicks into place. Billy's through playing house. Now he just wants to _play_.

As long as it's over with Billy and Jackie, Tim's more than down with that.

Billy goes first, edging in behind her to drag his hands up the curve of her ass, smooth along her waist, then reaching to cup her breasts. She jumps, startled and squeaking, turning around to face him. She says something about this not being the time or the place, but Billy just takes the moldy package of something – gross, really old ham – and tosses it into the trash, kicking the fridge shut. "You don't have to do this." He squeezes her wrists and Jackie squirms a little and plays with a button on Billy's shirt.

"I know. I just-" She looks up at Billy and shakes her head. "I just want to fix things, make them right. And I don't know where to start with you." She looks over at Tim and gives him a small smile. "Either of you."

"Jackie," Billy's using his sweet voice on her. Tim takes that as his cue to sidle up behind her and wrap his arms around her, giving her a big hug. "There ain't nothing here you can fix. I'm me, and Tim's Tim. That's all we're ever gonna be." Tim rests his hands on her hips, drawing slow, feather-light circles just inside her hipbones with his thumbs.

Jackie leans her head against Tim's chest and looks up at Billy. "Don't you want more? Don't you want the bills to be paid and to not to have to worry about money? Don't you want to come home to a place that is a home and not where you partied last night and left the empties laying around?"

Billy closes the gap between them and takes Jackie's face in his hands. "I've got the best job I'm ever gonna have without a college education in Dillon. It pays the bills if I remember to write the checks. This-" he gestures with one hand, the other playing with a lock of her hair. "This _is_ home. It don't look any worse now than it did when mama and daddy were here."

Tim huffs a little and squeezes Jackie tighter, makes the circles a little more firm. "Looks better. We didn't have TV for a long time before Walt left and Billy came back and that's a new couch and coffee table." Jackie looks up at him, her expression sad. Tim kisses her temple and smiles. "There's fewer holes in the walls too. We've knocked more than a few fighting and partying but we always patch them up. They never did."

Billy takes the cleaning rag from her hand and tosses it in the sink. "The best thing that ever happened to Tim is when Walt left and I came back home to look after him."

"I don't believe that."

"That's 'cause you weren't here. Jackie, why do you think Social Services lets us alone?" Tim leans back against the fridge and pulls Jackie with him. Billy steps in and takes her hands off of Tim's arms and laces his fingers with hers, kissing the pad of each finger one by one. It's not the first time they've shared a woman, or the second, or the third. They've been working on this play for _years_, all they have to do is figure out which way to go, the hand-off, the reverse, or the two-on-one. Jackie's never been shy in bed with Tim, so he figures the two-on-one is the way to go, but Billy's making all the moves for the hand-off.

"Because this town is insane about football and he's one of the best on the team?"

"I'm not on the team any more." Tim speaks the words into her hair and runs the tip of his nose over the rim of her ear. Jackie shivers a bit and Billy steps in a little closer. "And I was only playing Sertoma when Walt took off."

"Then, no, I don't have any idea why nobody did anything to help you." Billy presses his lips to Jackie's forehead then tilts her face toward his.

"It's 'cause it was too late. If they were gonna do something, they should have done it when I was little, before Tim was born." They've played this scene a dozen different ways. Sometimes, when it's Billy who wants the girl they tell the story of when he was pushed in the pool and nearly drowned and how Walt broke his arm pulling him out 'cause he was drunk. Tim's always been partial to telling how he was abandoned for days and finally went to stay with the Street's until Billy could get back home. Too much Riggins family history though and Jackie's maternal instinct will be on overdrive. They've already got her between them, better still she's relaxed, leaning back against Tim--he figures she's ignoring his hard-on to be polite. They've got to get her to switch gears from worried-mom mode into sex kitten. Normally, there'd be beer or some kind of liquor to smooth it along, but it's still early morning and Jackie doesn't drink until it gets dark.

"Don't worry 'bout us, Jackie." She shifts a little and looks up at Tim. "We'll get by just fine, we always do." Billy closes the rest of the distance between them, pressing himself against Jackie and pressing her harder against Tim. Billy drops a kiss along the corner of her mouth and Tim rotates his hips just enough move his hard-on so it's resting in the crack of her ass.

"I know what you're doing."

Billy's leaning his hips against Jackie's, nudging them forward every so often, Tim knows because every time he does Jackie rocks back a little against him and Tim nudges his own hips, pushing her against Billy. Billy cups her face with both his hands and kisses her. Tim slides one hand from her hip to her waist sucks an earlobe in his mouth.

"What? What am I doing?" Billy asks between kisses.

Jackie hmm's a little, it's deeper than her usual voice, comes straight from her throat and it goes straight to Tim's dick. "What you're both doing."

Tim squeezes her hip and slides the hand from her waist to her breast, just glides his fingers along the curve, under, down and around and rubs her nipple through her shirt. "What're we doing, Jackie?" Billy's scooped up all of Jackie's hair and is running his fingers through it. Tim takes the opportunity to lay a line of kisses between her shoulders.

"You're trying to fuck me." Billy's kissing her jaw and her throat and she shivers under Tim's hands. "Both of you."

Tim brings the other hand to her breast and caresses her. "You gonna let us?"

Billy catches Tim's eye and gives him the slow down signal but Tim shakes his head and plucks Jackie's other nipple. She hmmm's again and lets out a sexy laugh Tim's only heard from her once before. "Maaaaybe." She drags the word out and Tim rubs his dick back and forth along the crease of her ass.

"Yeah?" Billy's switched from his sweet voice to his fuck me voice, and Tim rolls his eyes. Billy's such a cheese ball. "What's it gonna take?"

Jackie's in on it now, she's got her hands on Tim's hips and she's sliding her ass up and down his dick, leaning her head to the side so he'll nibble her neck. He obliges and grins when she gasps.

She takes a deep breath and goes still against him. She gets some distance between them, all of them, and meets Billy's eyes and then Tim's. "We do this? And there's no more you and me. No more me and either of you. We're gonna be neighbors, maybe friends and nothing else."

Billy starts nodding when Jackie says 'no more you and me' and if it wouldn't fuck up the momentum, Tim'd knock him upside the head. That's got to sting Jackie's feelings a little.

"I can't be what you want me to be, Jackie," Billy says sliding a hand down the front of her yoga pants.

"Okay, then." Jackie starts unbuttoning her blouse. "I suggest you make this good, 'cause it's the last chance either one of you is ever going to get." Her shirt hits the floor and Tim steps in, licking both nipples over her bra and nibbles along her collarbone, around her shoulder and back up to the lobe of her ear. Tim feels Jackie's knees buckle a little and smiles at Billy over her shoulder.

Two-on-one it is. Billy drops to his knees and slides her pants and panties down to her knees, pressing his face against her pussy to breathe her in. Tim unhooks her bra and slides it down her arms before dropping it on top of her shirt, gliding his palms over her nipples before moving lower, pinching and caressing here and there, slow and steady, until he reaches her pussy. He runs his fingers through the crinkly hairs before sliding them over the slick folds, spreading them open as Billy leans in and starts licking.

Jackie's arms come up, and wrap around Tim's neck, leaning her weight on him, trusting him to keep her upright. He kisses the top of her head and spreads her open wider. Billy's sucking and slurping, eyes closed, face wet and getting wetter. Billy's teasing her, licking everywhere but where she wants it. Jackie's hitching and squirming, chasing his tongue, trying desperately to get him where she needs. Tim lets go of her and repositions her so that one leg is draped over Billy's shoulder.

"Y'all've done this before," she breathes. Beautiful, rosy blush creeping up her chest and throat almost reaching her face.

"Yeah." Tim breathes in her ear and squeezes both breasts a little harder when she shivers. She used to beg him to whisper in her ear, said it got her hot and bothered. No tongue though, she hated that. He's got one arm wrapped around her, playing with her breasts and helping her balance. He runs the other hand down her back around the curve of ass and reaches between her legs, joining Billy in the tease while he whispers in her ear.

"You like that? Like my brother's mouth on you?" He gets his fingers close, never going all the way inside while Billy licks everywhere but her clit. "You like being here, between us, knowing we're gonna fuck you till you pass out?" Billy catches Tim's eye and together they give her what she wants. Tim presses three fingers inside as Billy wraps his lips around her clit and sucks. Jackie bucks and _screams_, coming hard around his fingers. "That's it, Jackie, you're so gorgeous when you come."

Tim pulls his fingers out of her twitching pussy. Jackie gasps, shuddering again, even as she whimpers "No, no, back inside, now, please." Billy obliges her, replacing Tim's fingers with his own. Tim eases one of his slick fingers in her ass. He can feel Billy working her, can feel it inside and out, the way she's rocking a little, and teases another finger, matching his rhythm. They finger-fuck her, moving opposite each other one in, one out, until she's really swaying, letting Tim hold her up and she gasps out both their names, broken and high-pitched, when she comes a second time and really goes limp. Tim nearly drops her, not expecting it, but Billy grabs her thigh and they finger her through the orgasm and straight into another. She's gasping for breath and flushed pink all over, when Billy quits sucking her clit and looks at Tim.

"Your room or mine?"

Tim cradles her to him, shifting her unresisting body around until he can get one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees. She's pretty heavy as he lifts her up, but it's that good kind of heavy that means a well-pleased woman. He heads towards the bedrooms. "Mine. I've got condoms and lube."

"So do I," Billy says. His knees pop when he stands and he winces.

"No, you don't. I stole them." Tim puts her on his own bed before taking off his clothes. He kneels between her legs while Billy strips, crawling over to lay alongside of her. He's whispering words Tim can't make out in her ear and playing with her boobs. Tim shakes his head at his brother - so vanilla, always tits and pussy, never any ass. 'Course, that means the ass is always Tim's and the pussy is too while Billy recovers.

"If you're gonna change your mind, now's the time," Tim says spreading her open and admiring her pretty pink pussy. He licks her bottom to top, "Mmm, tastes good."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Jackie's got a dazed expression on her face but she's writhing under Tim's tongue, ready to go again.

Billy rolls on a condom and says, "Whatever feels good." Not exactly smooth, but Jackie's not listening, not really, pliable and panting as Tim gives her clit a final lick before pulling her up to her knees, while Billy settles onto his back.

Tim looks over her shoulder at Billy who's got his hands behind his head, a stupid grin on his face, dick pointing straight up in the air and laughs at his brother. "So help me god, Billy Riggins," she says and maybe there's a hint of a smile underneath, "if you say anything about climbing on or ride 'em cowgirl, I'm walking out that door and taking Tim with me." She knee walks up the bed, straddles him, and slides down Billy in one smooth motion.

"Would I say something like that?" Billy chokes out his words and squeezes Jackie's hips with both hands.

Jackie's hiding her face behind the curtain of her hair, but she's giggling. "I think you said that last night," she teases and starts a slow, rolling figure eight. Tim watches long enough to learn the rhythm before getting on all fours behind her and running his tongue over her ass. She's tight on his tongue, tight enough that it could take all day long to get her ready to take them both, but Tim? Well, he's got nothing but time. He licks in and around, teasing the ring of muscle until it flutters under his mouth and Jackie gasps. Tim dribbles lube on his fingers and eases the tip of one finger inside, licking and nibbling to ease the way.

He's got two fingers sliding in and out easy by the time Billy comes. "No, no, no," Jackie's whining about two seconds from coming again. Billy pulls out and Tim grabs her hips, pulling her up and back then slides home. Billy always told him the most important part of having sex was to make sure the girl got off before you fucked her --not for any gentlemanly reasons, but because it's a hundred times wetter, hotter, and softer if she does. Jackie feels like molten lava around his cock and he slides a third finger in her ass, spreading them apart, scissoring his fingers while he fucks her through her orgasm. Billy's holding on to her, brushing her hair out of her face, telling her how amazing and beautiful she is.

Tim's going to come before Billy's ready to go again, but that's okay 'cause he can come and keep right on fucking, two or three times. All he's got to do is make sure he puts on a fresh condom before he breaks the old one.

Jackie swivels her hips and squeezes him tight and that's it, Tim's coming, hard and sweet while she stays tight around him, encouraging him. He rests his head on her back for a minute, but it's just a minute before he sits back on his heels, pulling her along with him. "Come on," he says and drags her to the edge of the bed, dropping down on the floor behind her, he nuzzles her pussy, teasing with his tongue while keeping all three fingers in her ass. It's good like this, little ripples over and around his tongue, little clamping squeezes around his fingers. "So fucking hot." Tim lifts his head, laying a kiss on the cheek of her ass and looks for a fresh condom. Billy slaps an already opened one in his hand and Tim smiles back at him. "Thanks."

Family bonding, Riggins style.

"You ready for this?" Tim asks sliding his fingers out of her. He rolls on the condom and pours a generous amount of lube in his hand, strokes it up and down and spreading the rest on Jackie.

Jackie turns her head to look at him. "Yeah. God, Tim. Come on."

Billy stares when Tim looks at him, jerking his head. "What?" he asks.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me out?" Tim's drawing circles around Jackie's opening with the head of his cock pushing a little further in every time. By the time Billy's lying under Jackie with his lips wrapped around her clit, Tim's all the way in and halfway back out. Jackie's resting her head on Billy's stomach, one hand wrapped around his almost-hard dick. Tim fucks in and out, smooth and steady, using her hips to pull and push her where he wants her. She clenches around him, tight and frantic, and Tim stills, riding it out, loving every ripple and squeeze, eager for the next. She's panting hard when it's over and Tim gets back into rhythm, smooth and steady. Billy rolls on a fresh condom, sitting up as he tries to position himself: it's always awkward, getting everybody where they need to be. Tim tries to do it without slipping out, and this time nearly makes it, settling down on his back, easing back in her ass, Jackie lying on top of him, while Billy looms over them both.

"Cold!" Tim yells when Billy squeezes the lube directly from the bottle and it dribbles down onto him. Jackie's giggling again, but when Billy slips inside the giggles change to moans and she clamps down around them hissing. It never takes long like this. It's too tight, too intense, and way too much friction, but Tim rides it until Billy's done and off, before thrusting up as hard as he can, burying his face against Jackie's sweaty neck as he lets himself go.

It's sweet.

Jackie isn't moving so well, but between the two of them they get her onto the bed, face smashed against the pillow. They're all sticky, and panting, piled up together and for a while, nobody moves. Eventually, though, condoms get pulled and tied off, and it's Tim, as the youngest, Billy slurs, who goes to the kitchen and comes back with three big glasses of water. He's gone maybe all of two minutes, but Billy's already out for a nap and Jackie's not far behind him.

Tim drinks his water and cleans up a bit; he'll be ready when they wake up, and if it takes longer than thirty minutes he'll _wake_ them up. They have until Bo comes home after all and that's ... Tim checks the clock ... at least 18 hours away. He pulls on a pair of sleep pants and orders a pizza, tells the girl on the phone to throw in a case or two of beer in exchange for a twenty dollar tip.

They'll need the fuel for rounds two, three, and four. Five if he's lucky, though he may have to order more pizza for that round.

~*~

The pressure in her bladder finally forces Jackie to get out of bed. It's a painful process, involving crawling over Tim, stepping on Billy who's crashed out on the floor, stubbing her toe on one of Tim's cleats, before finally, amazingly, blissfully she makes it to the bathroom and sits down on the toilet. It was easy to turn her mind off last night to shut down everything but her body but this morning she's barely got her eyes open and her mind is running a million miles an hour. She wipes and flushes, washes her hands in the bathroom sink and gets a good look at herself in the mirror.

Not a pretty sight.

Stubble burn on her face and scattered over her body, love bites everywhere, her hair looks like a nest of _rats_ slept in it—and that doesn't compare to the way every single muscle in her body is aching. She feels hollowed out inside, swollen and sticky and _sore_, god -- sore in places she didn't know could _be_ sore. She'll be aching for days. A flash of memory hits her like a punch to the gut, suddenly she can feel them inside her again, taste their skin on her tongue, hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

She has to sit down on the edge of the tub a minute and catch her breath. Amazing sex always does this to her, creeps up when least expects it with a flash of sense memory so strong it knocks her for a loop. She'll be riding it for weeks, too. Jackie props her elbows on her knees, running her hands over her face. Last night was ... there aren't any words, but this morning – this morning she's worrying. She has no idea if Tim knows about sanitation and yeast infections and UTIs, and they may have said they'll never tell what happened, but this is Dillon and even the best kept secrets get out.

She's 34 and she just had the best sex of her life. She can't help but think it's never going to get any better than last night, and that? That right there is enough to make her cry because she's not doing it again. She can't. If she does, she'll never stop and it won't be good for anybody involved.

It was mind-blowing, utterly amazing, truly the kind of sex that rocks worlds – and it's one time only.

There's a gentle knock on the door. Jackie wipes her eyes and nose and struggles to her feet. She opens the door and there's Tim with an armful of clean towels and washcloths. Her towels and washcloths.

"Did you just break into my house?" She wants to be shocked and dismayed, but she isn't. She's just glad she can shower here with clean linens and not have to worry about walking home looking like she was fucked within an inch of her life last night.

"Yeah." Tim steps in the bathroom and closes the door behind him, not even bothering to look repentant. Then again, she wouldn't believe it if he did. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He turns on the faucets and gets the shower running. Jackie wants to protest when he helps her in the shower and steps in behind her closing the curtain after him, but she doesn't. They don't talk, Tim just smiling a little as he helps her wash her hair, soaps her up and rinses her off. He's hard, but he's not making any moves in her direction and it's a damn good thing because she can't, she just can't.

Tim dries her off and rummages through the medicine cabinet. He comes up with Aleve and aloe. He gives her a couple tablets and a glass of water while he smoothes the aloe on her many scrapes and bruises. She's spacing out, hungry, in dire need of caffeine, and it's easier to concentrate on that rather than the way Tim's hands feel on her skin.

Never again.

She lets Tim lead her to the kitchen where her clothes are still on the floor. He holds her pants for her to step into and buttons her blouse himself. He shoves her bra in his back pocket and finds her flip flops under the couch.

"Come on," he says to her, "I'll walk you home."

They stop on her door step, and if she lets him inside now, this whole thing is gonna start all over again. "So, last night was amazing," she says, faltering towards the end. Tim is smiling at her, almost bashful, and how a boy who can rim like he's had years of practice can be bashful, she doesn't know—but it is. "I didn't say anything, 'cause I was too gone, but were you—" she's trying so hard not to be embarrassed. She's the grown-up here, hell, the only grown-up among the three of them, so she just plows on. "Were you careful, which hands went where? Because if I need to go get some Monistat, I'd rather know now and get it over with."

"Yes, Jackie I was careful. Promise." Tim's grinning ear to ear, now, and laughing a little. Well, it's not like she can expect a boy like Tim to understand the repercussions, even though it seems like he does. "But just in case, I'll go to the drugstore and pick up whatever you need."

Yeah, like Jackie would ever live that down. They'd know about it at work before Tim could check out. "So, thanks." Tim hands her her bra and she opens the door and steps over the threshold. This is it.

"My pleasure." He smiles again and walks away. He turns around and waves when he gets to his house.

Jackie closes the door behind her and leans against it, just breathing for a minute. Bo's going to be home in an hour, maybe a bit less—he always misses her when he's gone away for so long. She's okay with it, though.

She'll be ready.


End file.
